smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ynt
The Ancient Species of Ynt otherwise known as Space Ant or Y-Ant or by their scientific name Egormicidae are insect like creatures the are Appearance The Worker Ynt appears to be a blue like insect creature standing on 2 legs, 2 pincers and a pair of antennas, the other known Ynt with a appearance is a Ynt Centurion, the Centurion is more bulkier then the regular Worker Ynt, any other Ynt in appearance is unknown or possibly the others are all recolors of Centurions, but nobody knows Society the Ynts seem to be very hardworking and supply other Ynts with food, the females reproduce by laying eggs Hierarchy the Ynt Hierarchy is simple as it goes * Worker * Bellator * Veni * Centurion * Princeps (can mean both prince and princess) * Princeps coronam and Coronam reginae * Rex and Regina * Praetorian * Praetorian Commander * Imperator and Imperatrix * Sovereign/Imperium/God The Highest of the Hierarchy is a Sovereign otherwise known as Imperium or God is a Being worshiped by the Ynts or great monarchs that have been seen as a God to the people, the only known being that has the title of Sovereign are Itajira and the First five Ynt Monarchs Myths and Legends the Ynts worship many beings, they believe that they were created by Itajira when he ripped off his legs and threw them into a table and thus Ynts are created, Monarchs The Ynts believe the Ynt Monarchs are true offsprings of Itajira known in the religion as AIannumkeishamon, specifically the first Ynt Monarch was the offspring, the first one was called Antlercremast he later married Herta and they born the second sovereign named Arichgethor and he married Erif and the third was born, the third was named Ascortienvier and he married Ase and the fourth was born, named Egenyr married Idnw and gave birth to the last sovereign named Avehen, the next generations were not Sovereign but Imperators, according to the dates of Reign, Itajira ruled for over 9 million years, Antlercremast ruled for 456 thousand years, Arichgethor ruled for 234 thousend years,Ascortienvier ruled for 125 thousand years, Egenyr ruled for 152 hundred years and then Avehen ruled for 90 hundred years, they all were known as Ones, Itajira is known as The Primordial One, Antlercremast is known as The Central One, The Arichgethor is known as the High One, Ascortienvier is known as The Divine One, Egenyr is known as The Energetic One and Avehen is known The Heavenly One Relations with other races Halcandrians The Ynts have a Friendly relation with the Halcandrians as evidenced by one of the Ynt Cities have a tower as a symbol of the friendship between the two races, The Ynts have been Friends with the Halcandrians ever since the time of beyond, also it was The Ynts that gave the Halcandrians, more Landias, they were involved with The Clockwork Eradication helping the Halcandrians with a army of Landias, midway during the conflict, Itajira massaged them that the conflict will not have the Halcandrians victory, so the Ynts left back to somewhere elsew Worker Y.png|a regular Ynt Worker Centurion Y.png|a Ynt Centurion on the job Swarm Y.png|A Swarm of Young fresh born Ynts a.k.a. a Swarm-O-Ynts Blue Centurion Y.png|a Ynt Centurion with a sandwich Trivia * nothing Category:Ancient Species